Josh's Stupid Dream
by ember910
Summary: Josh has a stupid dream and usually Josh doesn't have a dream at all much less a stupid one.Drake slash Josh
1. The Kiss

Chapter 1:

Drake took the popcorn from Josh's hand." Thanks dude", Drake thanked. Josh handed Drake a cup as Drake pushed back his brown hair back. Josh watched this small display of affection with passion in his eyes. Drake slapped Josh in the face for staring at him. Josh just leaned into Drake's hand. Drake leaned forward and their lips touched lightly. Their eyes closed, sighing and smiling happily. Soon they realized that they were kissing in public. They quickly pulled away. Drake looked around, his eyes searching for that had watched his brother and him kiss. No one was watching them still so he quickly walked out of the movie theater. Josh just stood there with his stupid vest watching Drake's butt walk out the doors. He sighed happily daydreaming about Drake and what Drake and him had just done.

"JJoooooooooossssssssssshhhhhh, JJoooooooooossssssssssshhhhhh, I want a medium popcorn and a sprite so get it NOW!" yelled his little sister Megan.

"Huh?" Josh shook his head, waking up from his daydream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it and please read the next chapters and rewiew


	2. The Gayness in Them

Chapter 2:

"And he wouldn't give me my popcorn and sprite," Megan told.

Drake chuckled. Megan was telling Drake about what Josh was daydreaming. Josh had told Megan the dream. Drake got off the couch.

" I'm going to my room to think," Drake said to Megan.

"I didn't even think that you knew how to think."

"Ha Ha very funny."

Drake gave Megan a hard stare and ran upstairs to his room, noticing that Josh was following him. Drake opened the door and sat down on the bed. Suddenly Josh opened the door.

"Megan told me I would find you here".

Drake smiled, "Yeah she was right."

Josh sat down on Drake's bed.

"Uh Drake I have something to tell you ."

Josh scooted closer to Drake with every word.Drake scooted away from Josh.

"Yeah?" Drake said nervously.

"I uh uh love you."Josh said so quickly that Drake could barely understand him.

"Huh?"

"I love you," Josh said in a quiet voice.

"I love you too?" Drake said confused.

"You do?"

"Yeah I guess."

Josh leaned his head closer to Drake's like in his dream. Josh's lips touched Drake's.Drake's face stiffened, the pulled away.

"What the heck was that for?"Drake yelled, giving Josh a bewildered look.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him," Josh muttered under his breath.

"Tell me what ?"Drake whispered questionly.

"That I liked you."

"Well duh we sort of have to we're brothers."

Josh looked at Drake, confused.

"I meant I like like you."

Drake's eyes widened at the words.

"You're gay?"

"Yeah."

Drake's voice softened."So am I and I like somone."

Now this time Josh's eyes widened ,then hung his head down sighing disappointedly, like he just got what Drake was trying to say.

"So who do you like?" Josh said his voice muffled by his head hanging making it harder to understand.


	3. The Confession

Chapter 3:

I like- I like,uhI li-love you," Drake stuttered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They leaned forward, their lips touching .This time Drake melted into the kiss.The kiss lasted for a few minutes.Then it got passionater(if that's even a word).

CENSORED DUE TO CONTENT

The next morning Josh and Drake woke up in the same bed all dizzy.Their hair all messed up and their shirt was off at least Drake's was(Josh was too much of a goody-goody to) from the _"fun"_ they had last night."Morning,"Drake greeted Josh."Morning".They stood up and smiled at each other and then kissed each other on the lips lightly.Suddenly Megan pushed open the door "Wake up boo..."What the he..."Megan's eyes widened,she covered her mouth from gasping.They're kissing on the lips.

"Megan Parker don't you dare say that word in my house ever.Do you understand?"her mom harassed her.

"Yes mom, I understand,"Megan said whiningly.

Drake turned his head to see a 10 year old girl being yelled at by her mother.Drake's arms pushed away Josh's leaving him confused."What was that for?"Josh said angrily."That was a perfect moment to kiss."Drake covered Josh's mouth."Look who's here,"Drake whispered in Josh's ear.Josh turned to see Megan staring at him horrifed.Drake and Josh stared at her scary looking trying to scare her away like a little kid.But unfortunatly that led to..."MMMMMMMMMMoooooooooommmmmmm, DDDDDDDDDDDaaaaaaaaaddddddddddd, Drake and Josh are kissing on the lips."

The next thing you know they're frantically running to their sons' room like something bad had happened."What's the matter?"asked their mom and dad worriedly like they didn't believe their own daughter."Drake and Josh kissed on the lips,"Megan tattled-tailed.Their mom and dad stared at them horrifed like what Megan had looked like when she caught Josh and Drake kissing.Josh looked around,sweating and twitching like what he did when he was nervous,as if he would find and exuse for the kiss."Uh we we just..."Josh started to say.

Drake put his hand on Josh's shoulder,"We were just kissing and for your information we're gay and like each other whether you like or not,"Drake finished, quickly and quietly but loud enough for Megan and their parents to hear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it and is passionater a word.


End file.
